


Me and You

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2015 - Freeform, Fluff, Like so much, M/M, Memories, Smut, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Dan and Phil's lives in 2009 vs. now. Inspired by One Directions "Night Changes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You

**2009**

“You can open your eyes now!”

Phil peeked through his fingers a bit before pulling his hands away from his face. Dan was standing in front of him, wearing brown fake-fur, with a nose and freckles drawn on his face.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a bear, duh.”

“Oh, where are your your ears?”

“Where’s your costume?”

“Right here.”

Phil pulled a pair of cat ears out of his bag and placed them on his head.

“I’m a cat. Mrow!” He held up his hands and batted playfully at Dan, who wrinkled his nose.

“That’s the laziest costume I’ve ever seen.”

"At least people will be able to tell what I am."

Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil and turned to check his hair in the bathroom mirror. Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Let’s take a picture first.”

“Is this going on dailybooth?”

“Yeah, I’m going to caption it ‘Cat and Bear save the world’”

“Does that make us superheroes?”

“Obviously."

They posed, trying to look as serious as possible, but Dan was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face with Phil so close to him.

Phil snapped several pictures, trying to get the perfect one. After a minute Dan grabbed the phone from him.

“Alright, that’s enough, we’re going to miss the party!”

Phil let himself be dragged outside and into the throng of people gathered in the street.

Dan placed his hand on the small of Phil’s back, guiding him through the crowd. Everyone around him was filming, and he was sure that would pop up on YouTube later, but in that moment, he didn't care.

After making awkward small talk with a few people, they were both ready to get out of there.

“Do you want to get some food and go sit on the fountain? I don't think these people actually eat."

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, McDonalds?”

“Please.”

20 minutes later, paper bags in hand, they made themselves comfortable on the cold concrete. Dan reached into the bag and pulled out his burger, unwrapping it hastily and taking a huge bite.

“Mmmm,” he moaned “sometimes I think I love food more than people.”

Phil swatted at him.

“Don’t eat with your mouth full, that’s rude.”

“Okay, Mom.” Dan quipped, but he ate the rest of his burger in silence. When he was done, he tilted his head back to look at the sky.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Phil looked at the boy next to him, watching the way his fringe fell back and the moon illuminated his face.

“Yeah, yeah they are.”

 

**2015**

“You can open your eyes now!”

Phil pulled his cape away from his face as he took in Dan’s attire.

"The Internet is right, you are a meme." He chuckled.

“Don’t laugh, Phil. This is who I am now.” Dan said, trying to maintain a straight face.

Phil bopped him lightly with the hammer.

“I don’t think that’s a very good use of your hammer, Thor.”

“I can think of a few ways to use my hammer.” Phil said as he waggled his eyebrows.

“What are you implying?”

“The hammer is my penis.”

Dan groaned at the reference and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, Mr. Joss Whedon fanboy, let’s take a selfie.”

They posed in front of the mirror and Dan snapped away. Phil held his pose until he began to get impatient.

“Daaan, you’ve taken like a billion pictures,” Phil whined, “just pick one and tweet it.”

“Fine.”

Dan tapped the least gross one and typed out a caption. He pressed send and read it out loud to Phil.

“Shrek vs. Thor, coming to a theatre near you.”

“That is so lame.” Phil said as he rolled his eyes.

“Too bad, I just tweeted it.”

Dan’s phone dinged, letting them know it was time to go on stage.

“Come on Thor, Shrek needs you.”

“Please never say that again.”

Phil walked out the door first. Dan followed behind and rested his hand on the small of Phil’s back, guiding him forward.

“Are you sad we’re missing the YouTube gathering this year?” Phil asked

“A little,” Dan admitted, “but look at what we’re missing it for. We’re on tour, Phil! We’re actually on tour! This is perfect. This is exactly like we dreamed it.”

Phil snuck a peek at Dan next to him, looking flushed and happier than ever.

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

 

**2009**

“Did you turn the camera off?”

“Shit!”

Phil stopped kissing Dan’s neck and jumped up quickly, nearly knocking the camera over in his hurry to return to their make-out session.

“That would have been embarrassing.”

“I know, we could have accidentally filmed a porno or something.” Phil laughed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth.

Dan blushed.

“Is...is that where this is going?”

Phil’s expression turned serious.

“Only if you want it to.”

Dan shivered under Phil’s intense gaze. He felt Phil’s hard-on brush his thigh, and it sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He felt his own dick hardening, and he nodded.

“I want to, I want to do it.”

“Really?” Phil tried to mask his excitement, “are you sure?”

Dan nodded again. Phil leaned down and resumed kissing him, grinding lightly against his leg. Dan wiggled a bit and pushed him up.

“Are we going to do it right here?”

“Right, right, the bed is probably a better idea.”

Dan’s heart pounded in his ears as Phil climbed off him and reached out a hand to help him up. He guided Dan over to the bed and gently pushed him down before climbing on top. They slowly undressed each other, blushing as their naked bodies were exposed to the air.

Phil grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and squirted in on his fingers. He took his time stretching Dan, rubbing his stomach soothingly to lessen the burn.

When he was ready, Phil pushed inside him, going as slow as possible to make it easier on Dan. The pace was agonizing, but Dan’s comfort was more important to him.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come, Dan because he was a horny teenage boy, and Phil because he was finally fucking the boy he had been dreaming about for months.

He gently pulled out and stood up to grab a tissue. He carefully cleaned Dan’s stomach and tossed the tissue to the side, completely missing his trash can.

He climbed onto his bed and pulled Dan close. Dan rested his head on Phil’s chest, listening to the steady breathing of the other boy.

Phil noticed the red light still blinking on his camera. Dan felt him shift and followed his gaze.

“Oops.”

“That better not end up on the internet.”

“No promises.”

 

**2015**

“Did you turn the camera on?”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, my little exhibitionist.”

Dan smirked as he lay back on the pillows, watching Phil as he prepped himself. Phil pressed the button and joined Dan on the bed.

“Get your fingers out of your ass so I can fuck you already.”

“Wow, that’s really romantic of you, Phil.” Dan said as he removed his fingers and crawled onto Phil’s lap. He coated Phil’s cock with the extra lube on his hands, grabbing the base as he guided to his hole. He let out a broken moan as he bottomed out, and Phil’s arms snaked around him as they began to move in unison.

Dan watched himself in the viewfinder as he rolled his hips, feeling Phil’s cock sliding in and out of him. He smirked as Phil moaned his name, throwing his head back to expose a row of hickeys Dan had left the night before. Dan gripped Phil’s shoulder with one hand to steady himself as he grabbed his own neglected cock, stroking it furiously. He came with a whimper, cum shooting out and running down his fist. Phil grabbed Dan’s hips, forcing him to bounce on his cock as he neared his own orgasm. He came, filling Dan’s ass, and fell forward onto the bed, taking Dan with him.

Dan scooted farther up the bed so that Phil’s head was resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and waited for him to catch his breath.  
When Phil’s breathing returned to normal, he looked up at Dan.

“That better not end up on the internet.”

“No promises.”

 

**2009**

Dan poked his laptop screen, wishing it was actually Phil’s cheek he was touching.

“How do you know everyone won’t hate me?”

“They won’t hate you, Dan. You’re amazing.”

“No, _you’re_ amazing, remember?”

Phil clutched his pillow harder to his chest as he doubled over with laughter at the lame joke. His face quickly turned serious again as his eyes bored into Dan’s.

“I’ve seen your videos Dan. I told you how great they are.”

“But what if no one else thinks so?”

“Do you want to know a secret?”

Dan nodded.

“When I got my first hate comments, I almost deleted my entire channel.”

Dan’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you serious?”

“Yup, I let the opinion of one person on the internet affect me, and I almost gave up.”

“I’m really glad you didn’t” Dan said shyly.

“Yeah, me too. So, are you going to post your first video?”

“I’m uploading it now. Will you stay on Skype? I’m really nervous.”

Phil held his hand up to the screen and Dan moved his to match it.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m 300 miles away, but I’m right by your side.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

**2015**

“What if I mess up? What if everyone hates it? What if everyone hates me?”

“You’re going to do great, Dan. You’re amazing.”

“No, _you’re_ amazing.”

“Six years later and that joke it still bad.” Phil chuckled.

Dan was chewing his lip, and Phil grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze,

“Hey, I’m here, I’ll be right by your side, okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

**2009**

“We should write a book!”

“A book?”

“Yeah, of all the funny conversations we have. We need to share them with the masses!” Dan giggled.

Phil smiled, loving the way Dan’s eyes crinkled when he was excited.

“Who would even buy that?”

“I don’t know,” Dan shrugged. “your subscribers?”

“Do you think so?”

“‘Course.”

“One day,” Phil laughed, “one day we’ll write a book.”

 

**2015**

“Phil.”

“I know.”

“Phil!”

“I know!”

“We wrote a book, Phil! We wrote a fucking book!”

 

**2009**

Dan stared at the DM, hardly believing what it said. Phil wanted to Skype? With him?

Sure enough, when he opened Skype he had a new message from Phil. His hand shook as he pressed the call button. Dan hurried to fix his hair before Phil picked up, and suddenly Phil’s face appeared on his screen. The resolution made him look pixelated and blurry, but to Dan, he was beautiful. Phil ruffled his hair, looking just as nervous as Dan felt, but smiling none the less.

“Hi.”

Dan couldn’t stop the stupid grin spreading across his face, making his dimple pop. It was really Phil staring back at him, and he instantly felt relaxed.

“Hi.”

 

**2015**

  
“Can you refill my Ribena? I’m running low.”

Phil turned his attention from his writing to the small square in the corner of his screen.

“You do it, you’re closer to the kitchen.”

“Excuse me, I believe you’re closer to the kitchen.”

“You’re lucky you’re so damn pretty, Dan Howell.” Phil grumbled. His knees creaked as he stood up for the first time in four hours. He headed to the kitchen, mind still on the book as he prepared their drinks, taking care to make Dan’s exactly the way he liked it. Sometimes he couldn’t believe they were actually doing it. They had always joked about writing one, claiming the world needed to know how funny they were. They were no longer two friends fooling around on Skype, they were about to be _published authors_ , and that thought both scared and excited him.

Dan didn’t look up as Phil entered the room, holding two glasses. He sat them on the desk and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders and resting his chin on Dan’s head.

“Hi.”

Phil felt Dan’s shoulders relax under his touch as Dan leaned back into him, feeling the comforting presence of his boyfriend wash over him.

“Hi.”

 

**2009**

Dan stepped off the train and onto the platform. It wasn’t hard to spot Phil’s wild mane of black hair in the crowd. Without thinking, Dan ran to him. Phil noticed him hurrying over, and opened his arms wide. Dan launched himself at Phil, nearly knocking him over. Phil enveloped Dan in his arms and buried his head in his neck.

“Hello to you too.” Dan giggled.

“I can’t believe you’re real.” Phil mumbled, nosing Dan’s shoulder and inhaling deeply.

“Are you sniffing me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, do I smell good at least?”

“Yes, you smell like warm.”

“You’re squishing me!” Dan squealed as he tried to squirm out of Phil’s tight hold. Phil released him, but didn’t move back.

“Sorry, I’m just really excited to see you.”

Phil was excited to meet him? He was just Dan Howell, a loser with no friends, why would Phil be excited to see him?”  
Those thoughts were pushed from his mind as Phil clawed at him, eyes dancing.

“I was thinking we could go to Starbucks first, is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course, whatever you want to do.”

The walk to Starbucks was silent, both boys too nervous to actually say anything. Phil held open the door, and Dan thanked him as he walked inside.

There was no line, so Phil walked right up to the counter, Dan trailing behind.

“What are you going to get?” He asked Phil.

“Probably a Caramel Macchiato. What about you?”

Dan pretended to read the menu.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“I’ll go first then.”

Phil smiled at the barista as he gave his order. She turned to look at Dan.

“And for you?”

“One Caramel Macchiato, please.”

Dan shifted from one foot to the other nervously as they waited for their drinks. The only available spot was a small couch near the back, and he was sure Phil wouldn’t want to sit there with him.

“Go and grab that couch before anyone else gets it, yeah? I’ll get our drinks. Dan nodded and hurried to claim it.

Phil walked over and sat down next to Dan on the couch, holding out Dan’s drink for him to take.. Dan accepted it and took a tentative sip, the flavors washing over his tongue.

“This is really good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Feeling bold, Dan scooted closer to Phil until their thighs were touching. He held his breath, afraid Phil would move away. Instead, the other boy sipped his coffee calmly, and leaned closer to him. His hair tickled Dan’s cheek, making him giggle. Phil looked up and poked his dimple.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked as he blushed.

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that ever since I saw you smile that first time on Skype.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do. And I’ve decided.”

“What have you decided?”

“That’s my dimple, no one else is allowed to have it.”

Dan giggled again. Phil could be so weird sometimes, but that was part of what made him so exciting.

“Okay,” he agreed, “it’s yours.”

 

**2015**

“Stop the bus! Stop the bus! I have to go to the bathroom!”

“You are a goddamn liar, Philip Michael Lester. I see that Starbucks!”

Phil had the decency to look guilty as they pulled into the parking lot.

“What can I say? I enjoy a festive drink.”

“You enjoy anymore and you’re going to vibrate right off the stage tonight.”

There was no wait, and their drinks were ready quickly.

Cups in hand, Phil with his Pumpkin Spice Latte, and Dan with his Caramel Macchiato, they scanned the small space for somewhere to sit down.

The only seating available was a small couch in the back corner. They took it, enjoying the small amount of privacy it offered. Dan pressed his leg against Phil’s and Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Phil said.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You. Us. Caramel Macchiatos. You.”

“I don't know how one person can love Caramel Macchiatos so much.”

“It’s not the Macchiatos,” Dan said quietly “it’s what they represent.”

“The day we met.”

“The day we met.”

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for stalking me.”

Dan laughed out loud, causing his eyes to crinkle and his dimple to pop.

“There is is.” Phil smiled.

“What?”

He lifted his head and kissed Dan’s cheek.

“My dimple.”

 

**2009**

“And Phil got me this!”, Dan grabbed the small green plush and showed it to the camera, “which is probably the single best present anyone’s given me in my entire life.”  
He pressed it against his face and leaned closer to the camera.

“It’s a goddamn Tonberry!”

He clutched it to his chest before placing it on the ground. He addressed the camera again, asking people to send in videos of what they got for Christmas. Satisfied with what he had shot, he turned the camera off, and picked up his phone to text Phil.

Dan: Just shot a new video

Phil: Awesome! Can’t wait to see it ^_^

Dan: I wish you were here

Phil: Me too :[

Dan: Someday

Phil: Someday <3

 

**2015**

  
“What do you think, should we do Dilmas again?” Dan asked Phil as they stood in their kitchen, getting a drink after shooting their latest gaming video.

“Well we can’t exactly abandon our child on Christmas, now can we?” He answered.

“How did he turn into our child? Wasn’t he just supposed to be a combination of us?”

“It was probably our ticking biological clocks making us do weird things.”

“Do we even have biological clocks?”

“Hell if I know.”

“I think about it sometimes.”

“Me too.”

Dan hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Phil’s jeans and pulled him closer. He kissed Phil’s cheek, letting his lips linger on the spot.

“Someday.” He whispered.

Phil nodded, his stubble tickling Dan’s cheek.

“Someday.”

 

**2009**

  
Dan’s phone dinged as a new Twitter notification popped up.

His heart fluttered when he saw AmazingPhil had replied to him, _again_. It was starting to happen more often, and Dan hoped Phil was starting to see him as more than a fan.

He felt a little silly sometimes as he constantly refreshed the page to ensure that he would be the first to reply, the first to comment, the first to get noticed.

Dan didn’t know what it was about Phil, but he was completely gone on him. Sometimes he even fantasized about meeting the other boy. He found himself wishing he lived closer to Manchester, then maybe they could accidentally run into each other on the street and become best friends or something.

Dan shook the thought away. That would never happen, not to him.

After refreshing the Twitter page one last time, he decided Phil probably wasn’t going to tweet anything new, and he shut his laptop, leaving the room in search of a snack.

 

**2015**

  
“One emoji? That’s all I get?”

“It was a warthog. Warthogs count as two emojis.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Fine, check your phone.”

Dan pulled his phone out of the couch cushion and saw that he had a new text from Phil, containing one warthog emoji.

“Really?”

“Hey, you wanted the second emoji, I gave you second emoji.”

“But you didn’t tweet it to me.” Dan pouted.

“We already interact too much on Twitter, everyone knows you have notifications on for me.”

“Lies. The only person I have notifications turned on for is Kayne.”

“Is that so?”

Phil grabbed for Dan’s phone. Dan tried to scoot away from him but he was too fast.

“You’re weren’t lying. You really do only have them turned on for one person.”

Dan felt his face flush as his secret was revealed.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Dan, I already suspected. How else could you reply to my tweets so quickly?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I can literally hear you typing them?”

“Alright, love, whatever you say,” Phil laughed, “I’m going to make a coffee, do you want anything?”

“Hot chocolate, please.”

Phil patted Dan’s knee as he stood up.

“Be right back.”  
Dan smiled fondly as he watched Phil leave the room. His chest felt very warm as he thought about how much he loved Phil, and how glad he was that they were together. Sometimes he looked over at Phil and realized he was living with AmazingPhil. Phil would catch him staring and do something silly like stick out his tongue or cross his eyes. When Dan finally asked him why, he’d shrugged.

“Wanted to make you laugh, is all. You just looked so serious.”

Dan was snapped out of thoughts when Phil walked back into the room, holding two mugs and balancing a container of biscuits on his arm. He handed a mug to Dan, and Dan accepted it gratefully.

“What are those for?” He asked, gesturing at the biscuits.

“I thought we could use a little snack.”

 

**2009**

Phil squinted at the piece of paper in his hands.

“Wow, your handwriting sucks.”

“I can read it.” Dan said defensively.

“Well you’re reading the questions then.”

“Gasp! You mean I get to interview AmazingPhil? The AmazingPhil? Oh, my stars!” Dan pretended to swoon, and landed in Phil’s lap. He scrambled up, blushing furiously. Sure, they had flirted on Skype, and he had kissed Phil on the Manchester Eye the night before, but they had never discussed any sort of labels. He didn’t know what was okay and what wasn’t. Dan had a feeling Phil was probably more experienced than him, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his idol.

Once they started, Dan didn’t want to stop. He was enjoying himself, loving how comfortable he felt around Phil already. Usually it took him a while to warm up to people, but Phil was different. Phil was special.

Phil hit Dan’s knee with his own.

“Anything else you want to say?”

Dan glanced up, catching sight of himself in the viewfinder.

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had.”

Phil turned away from the camera quickly and tackled him to the ground. Dan hit the floor and was suddenly very aware that Phil was on top of him.

“What happened to the video?”

Phil kissed him, making no move to get off.

“I think we got enough, don’t you?”

Butterflies surged in his stomach as he nodded.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll ever do something like this again?”

“Yeah, probably. People love Q&A’s.” Phil replied as he ducked his head down and began kissing Dan’s neck.

Dan smiled to himself, and thought about how lucky he was. For the first time in 18 years, he had a best friend, and possibly something more. Dan couldn’t imagine his life being any better than it was now.

“Good.”

 

**2015**

  
“Wait, wait, wait! let’s draw the whiskers on each other at the same time. _Everyone will love it_!”

Phil could see his boyfriend bouncing on the bed excitedly through the viewfinder, and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe they were here, continuing a tradition that had started in his bedroom six years ago. He checked the camera one last time before joining Dan on the bed.

“Are you ready?”

“Let’s see, got the markers...”, he produced two felt-tips from behind his back, “got you…” he kissed Phil on the cheek, “yup, that’s everything.”

Phil took a deep breath and turned towards the camera. Sensing how uptight he was, Dan grabbed his hand out of shot and squeezed.

Releasing his hand, Dan cupped Phil’s cheek and leaned in as if to kiss him. Phil looked nervously at the camera, wondering just how much he was going to have to edit out when he felt a marker brushing his nose.

“Hold still, you spork. I want to get these perfect.”

Before they knew it, an hour had gone by. He poked Dan, twirling his finger a little to signal that it was time to wrap it up.

Dan stared straight at the camera.

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had.”

The cheeky bastard, Phil thought. He whipped his head to look at Dan. Their eyes meet and Dan’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Phil made a split second decision that he knew would break the internet and he surged forward to tackle Dan onto the bed. Dan landed backwards with an “oof” and Phil nuzzled his neck. Dan laughed and tried to push him off, but Phil refused to move.

“You know what happened last time you did this.” Dan smirked.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Phil?”

“Hmm?

“Do you think we’re going to keep doing these?”

“Of course, Dan, the viewers love them.”

Dan felt the warm weight of his boyfriend on top of him, and relaxed into the mattress, taking a moment to think about just how lucky he was. This had been the happiest year of his life, and he couldn’t wait to see what was coming next.

“Good.”

\---

 

_“We're only getting older baby_   
_And I've been thinking about it lately_   
_Does it ever drive you crazy_   
_Just how fast the night changes?_   
_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_   
_Disappearing when you wake up_   
_But there's nothing to be afraid of_   
_Even when the night changes_   
_It will never change me and you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos below for free hug tokens x]


End file.
